tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Smart Dog
Smart Dog is the 3rd episode in the 1st season of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Brief Summary Snaptrap's Smart Ray accidentally hits Dudley and makes him smart Plot This episode begins at D.O.O.M. Snaptrap says he is gonna make Larry smart with his "Smart Ray". Larry folds his arms and says that he is already smart. And Snaptrap says that Larry can't be thrown into the shark tank because he is the victim. So he throws Ollie in instead. Meanwhile at T.U.F.F. Dudley is in HQ trying to complete a test. Dudley finishes quickly out of everyone else. He explains to the Chief that he got 0 right although happy. The Chief says to sit out near the window for getting 0 right. Then Kitty and Keswick turn in their papers and say they got all 15 right. And they leave. Dudley's mind says that he should be smarter. The Beam from the ray is aiming at the window Dudley is sitting near. Dudley stands up and the beam goes through the window (causing it to break) and Dudley gets hit with the smart ray. The Chief says that Dudley needs to be more intellegent and smart. And Dudley says his brain is functioning and that it isn't funny that he doesn't wear pants. Everything Dudley says is in a whole new voice than Dudley's Normal one. And Dudley nicely asks that he NEEDS Pants.The chief explains that they don't have that kind of clothing.He says he will ask his mom.He gently steps out of the room with nothing breaking and Kitty asks one of the questions from the quiz,thinking he got 0 right and that he is dumb. He says the questions too easy and the answer is Power. And Kitty asks him how dumb he is. And says:"I am very sorry,my friend,but I am not dumb at all".And shouts that he needs pants.And leaves.Keswick asks where he is going in a robotic voice.He says to his house to get some pants.Meanwhile at D.O.O.M. Snaptrap says that Larry IS NEVER SMART.And Larry argues with Snaptrap and Snaptrap says Ollie gets thrown in the shark tank again because Larry is the victim for the beam."Just ask that nerdy guy named Keswick" Fransisco said.He pretended to serve me! Snaptrap corrected.Then he threw Francisco in the shark tank.Ollie climbs out and Larry says Snaptrap should be scolded and throws Ollie in again.At Dudley's house,Dudley goes in to ask his mom for pants.And she says:"Dudley! What are you doing here!It's Wednesday! Remember.Jog Night." He explains that he needs pants.She says that Dudley doesn't even wear pants and asks if Dudley has been chewing his butt again.Dudley says that isn't appropiate.Dudley goes to the Petropolis Clothing Store and buys some pants.Dudley leaves.Meanwhile at T.U.F.F. Kitty,Keswick, and the Chief wonders how Dudley got this smart.But Keswick hands out the rule book and says that if you want to prove smartness,you have to complete the test.Dudley appears with his pants and says he wants to take the test.But a harder test.He gets 35 out of 35 and gets congratulated.Kitty asks Dudley how he got smart.Then the Chief remembers that he had cameras around his office.They looked in the camera.They saw that Dudley got hit with a beam."But who made the gun that summoned the beam?" Kitty asked. Then Snaptrap appears in a tank and said: "My Smart Ray!" Larry says it's a Dumb Ray.Then Snaptrap puts out a remote and back at D.O.O.M. Ollie is thrown in the shark tank again.Keswick asks why he would even make that.Snaptrap says he wants Larry to be smart and Larry swipes the Remote away.Then Snaptrap pressed the button in the remote again and Ollie was thrown in the shark tank.Then Kitty swipes it and kicks Snaptrap and Larry out to prison.And Kitty asks Dudley if he wants to be his regular self again.And Dudley says it's a hard decision but says yes.Kitty summons the beam from the ray and hits Dudley.Kitty tests if Dudley is back by asking a question.He says Speed.So he is back.And at D.O.O.M. Ollie had a cast.Then Snaptrap threw Larry in the shark tank for how many times he insulted Snaptrap or his invention or saying something. Trivia *This is like the SpongeBob SquarePants episode named "Patrick SmartPants" where someone dumb becomes smart. *'Running Gag':Ollie gets thrown in the shark tank Ollie's Doom Gag *Larry says that he already is smart ans Ollie gets thrown in *Larry argues with Snaptrap and Ollie gets thrown in *Larry says Snaptrap should be scolded and Ollie gets thrown in *Larry says the Smart Ray is a Dumb Ray and Ollie gets thrown in *Fransisco gets thrown in *Larry Swipes the Smart Ray and Ollie gets thrown in *Larry gets thrown in 5 times. Category:Fan fiction